Total Drama Hunger Games!
by black0ut247
Summary: Read this amazing story about 24 teens  22 original Total Drama Island characters   2 Total Drama World Tour characters  fight to the death in the Hunger Games! 24 will enter, 1 will win, 23 will die Who will it be?    Find out in Total Drama Hunger Games
1. Meet the competitors!

Chris: 24 players, 23 will die, 1 will win. Who will it be? We have people from 12 different districts competing. Who will lose, who will win, and who's going to wet them selves on the Total Drama Hunger Games!

District 1- Heather and Justin

Heather was getting dressed for the reaping in her fanciest clothing. Being in district one means that you can afford much more than other districts can. She was thinking about several things. First, she was worried about the reaping. What if she was picked? How can she survive? Yet, she was determined to win and was ready to go. Then she thought about Justin. Justin was a boy in District one that made all the girls blush. She hoped he wasn't picked either and how some of the girls would react to that. The reaping was to start now so she got up and went to town.

Justin made him self look… even better then normally. He was 16 and was almost done with his scary times of almost being a tribute. His name was in 5 times for his age. No extra name needed. He was worried but confident. He was ready and went to the reaping.

At the reaping Heather stood by the other 16 year olds. She spotted Justin and waved, she had got no response. She figured that he was jut worried about the reaping and looked back to the audience. The reaping was to start any second and her heart started pumping.

Justin had noticed Heather wave. He remembered her but didn't wish to wave back. She then looked away. He looked up and saw the reaping was to begin now.

Chris walked out onto the podium. He had said the same boring things every year. He had talked about the war between us and the capital, talked about what a tribute goes through, and then started reading the names.

First was the girls name this year. Justin looked at all the girls, they all blushed, and he tried to think about who would be called. Chris said the name and he suddenly looked at the white faced girl.

Chris: The girl tribute is none other than… Heather!

Heathers face turned white as she stepped up on the podium. Not once had she been as scared as she was right now. She saw Justin staring at her and she at least was glad for that. She prepared herself and was ready to see here fellow tribute.

Chris: Ok Heather now the boy joining you is none other than… Justin!

Heathers face had completely fallen apart. Even if she came back alive Justin would be dead and everyone would have hated her. She agreed to herself that her life is over.

Justin had silently walked up to the stage next to Heather and whispered to her. He had told her good luck and not to worry if she had to kill him.

Heather took this information and nodded. She could not believe the pain she had felt right now. Chris led them to the bus and as they hopped on the bus sped away.

District 2- Bridgette and Noah

Bridgette had dressed up and had looked beautiful. The reaping was today and could not believe that people had to suffer so much because of these games. She sat up and thought about Noah. That kid was so scrawny that he would never survive out there. His smarts could get him far but he'd be toast soon. She decided not to think about it and went to the town center.

Noah was with his siblings as they got ready to go. Only Noah and his older brother who was 18 were in the reaping because the rest of his siblings were older than 18 and none had to go to the games yet. Noah and his brother got set and went to the town center.

At the town center Chris had appeared. The train was ready as Heather and Justin were looking out the window. Wondering who would join them

In district 2, the boy is called first. Chris read out the name and Noah's brothers all started instantly weeping. Noah walked up reading a book. This surprised Chris because Noah didn't seem to really care.

Chris moved on and called the girl. This was none other than Bridgette. She wished she should have run off but would have definitely been executed then. Noah and Bridgette walked onto the train and it drove off.

Heather and Justin noticed Noah and Bridgette. They did not wish to talk because the last thing they wanted was to be emotionally attached to another competitor. Noah had read his book while Heather put on some lipstick. Justin smiled at Bridgette and caused her to blush. The four tributes just waited as their lives were going to end.

District 3- Owen and Eva

Owen was eating as much as he could. He always ate when he was worried and was worried when ever there was a reaping… so he ate. The clock hit 12 and he got up, took some cheese, and went to the reaping.

Eva on the other hand was working out. She didn't worry much about the reaping because she was sure she could crush all of the little pip squeaks. She headed off to the reaping after 100 pushups, 100 pound bench presses, and 101 crunches.

Chris walked out and seemed a little bored this time. He hated going though 12 different districts every year as after about the first 2 things got boring. He just decided to pick the names out at once and throw them on the train.

Owen and Eva were called.

Owen had wet himself as he bounced up on stage. Eva on the other hand took Chris by the throat.

Eva was zapped with an electric poll.

As she fell to the ground some guards ran up and threw her in the train. They tried to pick up Owen but failed in the process. He simply got up and walked into the train.

Districts 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9- Train Ride

Eva was punching the train as hard as she could. She kept screaming to let her out.

Bridgette watched in horror as Eva went crazy until some men came in and zapped her again.

Justin chuckled at this as Eva was put to sleep like a dog.

Justin thought to him that Eva needed to go first. Maybe the game makers would kill her for being completely insane. Then he thought how to manipulate Heather and Bridgette. Noah would be simple to kill, and Owen wouldn't survive 1 day. So far he seemed to like his competition.

Noah seemed like he was reading his book, but what the others didn't know that he was actually seeing his competition. He was figuring out different ways to kill anyone. He for some reason didn't seem to like Justin and wanted him dead first.

Bridgette was sitting by Owen trying to comfort him when it was quite obvious it was not working. Owen had the same sequence: eat, piss, and repeat. Bridgette was tired of this and scooted over to Heather.

Heather noticed this and decided it was time to start action.

Heather: Bridgette, as you can see some of these people are idiots.

Bridgette: Yea, I realized that

Heather: So maybe if you, I, and Justin team up.

Bridgette: We could go to the final 3!

Heather: SHHH! They can here you if you're too loud!

Bridgette: Oh sorry.

Heather scooted away from Bridgette and over to Justin to tell him the plan. He agreed and Heather gave the thumbs up sign to Bridgette.

Right then the door opened and 2 kids walked in. They introduced themselves to be none other than the district 4 tributes. There names were Cody, and Sadie.

They all introduced themselves. As Cody sat by Bridgette he smiled and greeted her.

Cody: Hey, looking good.

Bridgette blushed. She thought he was cute, but more in a little brother kind of way and not in a romantic way. Still she did not want to kill him.

Sadie on the other hand sat by Justin. She drooled at the sight of him.

Justin looked at her. He was absolutely disgusted. He had been writing a little and had started writing a lot more now.

People to kill

Sadie

Eva

Owen

Noah.

Apparently Cody, Bridgette, and Heather had not come off as annoying to Justin yet.

The door opened as 2 fighting teenagers' came in fighting.

This scared everyone as the tributes from district 5, Harold and Courtney, were continuously fighting.

No one bothered to stop them. Let them kill each other, less work for me Heather thought. The night was falling and Bridgette, Heather, Justin, and Cody decided to sleep. Eva was still out from the shock; Sadie was trying to break up the fight but failing miserably. Owen simply continued his eat, piss, and repeat sequence. Still, they all knew this would be a LONG hunger games.

When they woke up there were others on the train now. 8 more teenagers' introduced them selves.

From district 6 Tyler, and Izzy

From district 7 Ezekiel, and Beth

From district 8 Alejandro, and Katie

And From district 9 DJ, and Sierra

They all greeted each other. Eva was now up and looked at everyone around her. She realized she was on the train still and before she could scream and she was zapped again.

Izzy ran around and jumped on Owens shoulders. Owen laughed as everyone else was pretty amused. Tyler laid back and relaxed while the other tributes came. Ezekiel was very worried and sat in the corner of the train while Beth was doing exactly what Sadie did when she came. Stare at Justin.

Katie and Sadie ran up to each other. They instantly clicked because they were wearing the same clothes. They started talking about how cute Justin and Alejandro were, then to everyone's dismay they started squealing.

Sierra had run up to Cody. She just stared at him, which freaked him out a little.

Cody backed away but Sierra followed him.

Justin had now just updated his list.

People to kill

Sadie

Beth

Sierra

Eva

Izzy

Owen

Katie

Noah

Courtney

Harold

Heather had looked over and noticed Justin's list. She was glad she wasn't on it. Neither was Bridgette, Cody, Tyler, Ezekiel, DJ, or Alejandro.

Bridgette saw the list. She was glad people like Cody, Tyler, or DJ weren't on the list.

She also felt bad for Ezekiel sitting in the corner there. She went over and helped him up. As they were walking up the door opened and nailed Ezekiel in the face. The District 10 tributes introduced themselves to be Geoff and Leshawna.

Geoff ran over to Ezekiel and apologized for what happened. Leshawna yelled at Ezekiel for getting in the way.

After Geoff helped Ezekiel up, he had looked at Bridgette and smiled. She blushed in return. Alejandro walked over and noticed something in Geoff's pocket. He asked what it is and Geoff pulled out a piece of bread. He said it was for the ride in case he was picked.

He offered Bridgette a piece and she took one. Soon after Owen was asking for bread, as Geoff gave him one he handed out a piece to everyone. He then realized he had none left for him self in which Bridgette cut her slice in half for him.

The doors opened and the district 11 tributes walked in. They were Trent and Lindsay.

Immediately Cody, Tyler, and a few other guys ran up to Lindsay. They all started staring at her.

Cody: Wow you're hot!

Trent: Calm down guys.

Tyler: Is she your girlfriend?

Trent: No

At that moment Lindsay interrupted

Lindsay: I want to go out with you Tyler!

Tyler cheered as Cody frowned, he walked away. What nobody else knew is that Lindsay meant Trent but couldn't remember his name and called him Tyler.

Trent sat by Justin and greeted him.

Justin noticed Trent and he seemed to be stronger then most of the other guys here. Justin decided to whisper to Trent.

Justin: Hey dude I'm in an alliance with Heather and Bridgette. I want you to join

Trent was fine with this as he joined the alliance. Justin let Heather and Bridgette know he was in.

Justin even showed Trent his list now with Leshawna just above Beth and below Sadie.

Trent noticed that Eva was on the floor, Owen was pissing him self, Noah was reading a book, Beth was staring at Justin, Sadie and Katie were squealing like maniacs, Sierra was stalking Cody, Harold and Courtney were still fighting, and Izzy was sitting in Owens' piss.

Trent asked to make one correction. As Justin allowed him to only make one, Trent crossed out Noah's name.

Justin accepted this change as the door opened.

The door hit Eva and she woke up to see the district 12 people walk in.

The boy tribute, Duncan, walked up to Courtney and hit on her. To which he got slapped. Then he noticed Harold in Courtney's headlock to which he flicked Harold on the nose. Courtney smiled and Duncan knew his way to Courtney.

Trent saw the girl tribute, Gwen, and smiled. She looked away but he noticed a faint smile back. Gwen and Duncan sat down and Chris came out.

Chris: ok everyone is here! Now its time to go- irk!

Eva started to choke Chris for bringing her here. DJ started screaming and this time the shocks didn't put Eva out.

Chris: You other tributes! Get off the train and go into the arena!

The others ran off the train with the exceptions of Eva, DJ, Duncan, and Geoff.

Chris: GO!

Duncan: DJ fainted!

Geoff and Duncan picked up DJ and dragged him off the train. When everyone was gone the game makers came out and tried to restrain Eva.

When nothing worked the game makers gave in and simply took out a knife and stabbed Eva in the back.

Eva fell to the floor in pain and let Chris go.

Chris immediately ran out of the train to the others.

Eva spread blood out everywhere as she finally passed out.

The game makers could afford to have her kill any game makers so they decided to simply kill her.

The game makers stabbed her repeatedly.

Eva was dead.

End of chapter 1


	2. Relax time

Chris: After one crazy train ride here, the game makers had to kill Eva for ALMOST KILLING ME! I mean you're supposed to kill the other guys not me! Anyways why are Harold and Courtney always fighting? Will Owen EVER stop pissing himself? Why aren't others pissing themselves like Cody? Will Justin's alliance work or fall apart in the process? These questions and more in this episode of

Total Drama Hunger Games!

The tributes were all led to there room. The rooms were in a consecutive order starting with the boy from district ones room, then the girl from district ones room. All the way back to the other end of the hall with the district twelve girls room.

Cody entered his room and before he could do anything he ran to the bathroom. He managed to hold it in the whole train ride but he would probably be in there for a while. After a good 15 minutes he walked out of his bathroom to bump into someone. He looked up and would have peed himself if he hadn't already spent 15 minutes pissing.

It was Sierra staring down at him. Then she said something that made him somehow create the piss to use to piss himself.

Sierra: You look really cute when you pee.

Cody called the one number on his room phone and the game makers came in. They dragged her out of his room and back into hers. She tried to run back into Cody's room so they decided not to kill her, but to strap her into a chair in her room. They would unrestraint her for meals but they gave her a strict warning to stay away from other competitors.

Mean while in Gwen's room she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Duncan standing there. She let him in as they were good friends back when they were younger. Gwen always had a little crush on him but didn't wish to ruin the friendship especially when Duncan said this.

Duncan: Do you know anything about that Courtney girl?

Gwen: Sorry Duncan, all I know is that she hates that Harold kid.

Duncan: Yea I plan on torturing that kid before and during the games.

Gwen: Well at least you know who to kill first,

Gwen smiled and was glad to know they were always friends.

Mean while what no one knew is that there was something very interesting going on in the district 10 girls' room, other wise known as…Leshawna's room.

Leshawna: Ok everyone here. Let's see…Noah, Geoff, Harold, and Izzy.

Geoff: Yo Leshawna what's up why did you call us here?

Leshawna: I called you all for different reasons. Noah you're really smart. Like genius smartness.

Noah: That is true.

Leshawna: Izzy you can take out all the guards that attack us.

Izzy: Yay!

Leshawna: Harold… you told me you had "wicked skills"

Harold: Yea I learned them all at Steve's numb chuck camp for ninjas! HIYA!

At that moment Harold pulled out numb chucks and swung them around. Suddenly the game makers ran in, zapped Harold, took the numb chucks, and left the room.

Leshawna: Whoa what just happened!

Noah: Were under constant surveillance from cameras everywhere.

Harold: Ughhhh

Leshawna: Oh right Harold!

Geoff picked up Harold. Then he asked why he was there.

Leshawna: Well Geoff I needed some strength on this trip, plus you're my district 10 brother. I need you here!

Geoff: Ok so what are we doing?

Leshawna: Well first we need to take out those cameras.

Noah: I got this. Geoff, help me up

Geoff lifted Noah up to the camera. Noah pulled several cords.

Noah: The cameras will be out in 15 seconds.

Izzy: I can do that too!

Noah: Umm...no, your not smart enough.

Izzy: Humph!

Leshawna: Ok now here's my plan… the cameras will be off any second so here is the plan. We are going to get-

The cameras turned off.

Justin, Heather, Bridgette, and Trent sat in Justin's room

Justin, look there is a lot of people I would like to kill first.

So I think we should start by assigning everyone a couple people on the list to kill agreed?

Trent thought to himself in his head. He didn't want to kill anyone, plus especially not the Gwen girl, or Lindsay. He had really liked Lindsay as a friend and had gotten to know her since they lived together in district 11. He was also worried about his own life. Even if Gwen lived, he would be dead. He wished for a way out. Then he thought about Bridgette. She liked Geoff right? So wouldn't she be feeling the same thing?

As Trent was right, Bridgette was thinking about the same thing. Justin handed out small fragments of lists to everyone.

Justin: Ok so Trent here's your list

Trent read his list.

Leshawna

Owen

Harold

Trent: Pretty easy. Owen will be easy, Harold shouldn't be too hard and Leshawna may be a slight problem but I should have it under control.

Justin: Ok Bridgette here is your list

Bridgette looked at her list

Sierra

Ezekiel

Duncan

Bridgette thought to herself, Sierra she didn't mind killing. Duncan seemed kind of mean, but Ezekiel! He was a very nice and quite guy.

Bridgette: Why is Ezekiel on here?

Justin: I heard he was good with an arrow. He can be a threat.

Bridgette: Ok

Justin: Good now Heather here is your list.

Heather read her list

Courtney

Katie

Beth

Heather: Well Courtney and Harold may just kill them each other, and Katie and Beth are weaklings. I have this list fine.

Justin: This leaves me with.

Alejandro

Izzy

Sadie

Justin: Does everyone seem to like there targets?

Trent: Easy

Heather: Perfect

Bridgette: …yeah

Justin: Good now go back to your rooms before anyone sees anything important.

The others went back to there rooms and went to bed.

End of chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry I couldn't tell you Leshawna's plan. But it will be a main focus next chapter. Next time its time for the opening. Everyone will ride out on there chariots. Owen will be riding alone for Eva is dead. Lucky for the horses, they will have a hard enough time carrying Owen. Justin's alliance seems to be going strong… for now. Also thanks Drakua for reviewing my first chapter. I enjoy the feed back and I am fine with the criticism. I'm sorry for not using many of your suggestions but I do have them in mind. Keep reviewing, all of you review too!

Until next time!


End file.
